Kiss? who's afraid?
by Youichi-Zarasuha
Summary: asuka and shinji plus awkward moment ... hey? i can't make a summary!


May, 4 2012  
Kiss? Who's afraid? –oneshot-

Yaay! Finally i can make more fic!  
this story inspired from some episode of neon genesis evangelion, what makes me ROFL XD  
actually i'm not support any pairing on neon genesis evangelion, i'm just try to make something new, or interesting, haha  
review please!

Rating: K+  
character: Shinji ikari & asuka langley soryu

**Shinji's room  
**"hey shinji, do you wan't to kiss me?" say asuka, with innocence face, her finger still tapping the table  
Shinji that not listening from the beginning, releasing the earphone from his ear hole  
"what?"  
"A kiss.. you've never kiss a girl, have you?" continue her  
Shinji nodded, but still wondered  
"Then lets do it!" reply her, sound's exicited

"eeh? But why?" Shinji shocked, and now he's blushing  
"Because i'm bored"  
"IS THAT A REASON?" cried shinji, 'no,no i won't kiss her!'  
when looking shinji's hestitate face, asuka smirking  
"Do you won't to kiss on the anniversary of your mom's death?"  
*Gulp*  
"Afraid she may be watching you from heaven?"  
"is not like that" denies shinji  
"are you scared?" tease asuka  
'No i'm not scared!' thought shinji, as pilot of EVA 1, why he could scared with a kiss that only spend a few second?  
"Why would be scared with a kiss?" says shinji pretend like a brave person

'Oh, he's not scared' thought asuka  
"you've brushed your teeth did you?"  
shinji's nodded again

_"Then.. here i come.."  
_Asuka walked up to shinji, they starred for each moment. Then start the kiss

for shinji, who had his first kiss of course this is spend a long time  
'why asuka not immadiately kiss me...' thought he, oh! Now he chattering.  
asuka feel the same way, but didn't feel nervous  
when their distance only a few centimeter again, asuka feel something that tickle her  
"Stop breathing, is tickle me"  
"eh?" no, shinji doesn't have a time to reply, Asuka clamped his nose for stop his breath, and finally...  
_**They're kissed**_  
wait.. it really a kiss?  
with an awkward posisition, shinji try to hold his breath, and asuka still clamped his nose.  
for a first second, shinji still relax,  
then, slowly but surely, his face slowly turn to the red, like a tomato!  
his hand that previously limp, now became stiff and red as well

pen-pen yawned, he's awake from his sleep, now he want to sleep on his room  
but hey? What are they doing?  
the penguin named pen-pen looked at them for a few secind wiht curious. But... yeah he's an animal so he doesn't know what their doing.  
with careless face, he entered his room, and sleep as well

they're kissed not only a second, but a minutes! You can look shinji's hand, now become green (hulk?), maybe because he didn't breath since a beginning of the kiss

He couldn't hold any longer!

"BWAAH!"  
finally he can breath again, asuka already release the clamped  
but, hey? Why she's running?

Asuka entered the bathroom, take a few glass of water then start gargle  
"BLEREREPBLERERPBLEREP!"  
then she spit it  
it isn't enough! She took a water again, and gargle  
in the middle of her gargle, she said:  
"EW! I shouldn't kiss to kill time!"  
"GLUBURUPGLUBURUP!"  
'ew! Is disgusting!'  
asuka clean her mouth with gargle, but i think she may spend more time for clean it..  
meanwhile, shinji, with pokerface starring the bathroom curtain  
what an awkward moment ._.  
she may not kissing for a month, no! Maybe for a year!

**Done!** What do you think? Good? Worst?  
sorry for only insert oneshot! Huhuhuhu! T^T  
actually i'm not finish watched all neon genesis evangelion episodes, so maybe this story is uncomplete? ;/  
i took 2 hour for make this story! Fyuuh! Lucky it not spend too much time (but i worked until 1:30 AM =A=)  
i'm not the shipper of this pairing! I don't support any couple in NGE! I just like this episode... =3=  
please add review! I need to get advice for my next crossover!  
uhh... sorry for the BAD language , i just try to improve my english.. = = i wan't all people can read my story, if i wrote with indonesian, maybe only a few people could read it..  
thank you for reading! And please add review! Onegai!  
arigatou!  
-the sloppy author, Youichi


End file.
